Hidden Behind the Mask
by darlingxshades
Summary: Ginny is no longer in Harry's life, how does he deal? HP/DG Does not follow DH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**A/N: Just a fun one-shot I came up with. Enjoy! **

_**Hidden Behind the Mask**_

Halloween night. Of course Hogwarts had to put on a ball. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves talking of such nonsense about who was going with whom, what costumes they were wearing and what costumes everyone else was wearing. Harry sat in the common room staring at the dying fire wondering why he bothered waiting. All he wanted was a glimpse of her, the girl he turned away, the girl that didn't wait for him. The portrait door swung open, Harry's heart dropped. She looked beautiful.

She had chopped off her long flowing hair that he loved to touch and replaced it with a pixie cut. She tugged on Hermione's arm as they made their way through the crowded room. Hermione paused to wave at him, while Ginny barley even acknowledged his presence. His heart crashed once more. He felt numb. Hermione and Ron had tried to help him and he loved them even more for it. But still there was this distant void in his mind that couldn't be reached.

He lost sight of her as she fled upstairs. He sighed dejectedly, trudging himself to his own dorm room. He flipped down on his bed pulling the curtains closed, staring at the ceiling, he thought, 'that's it, I'm not going to that bloody dance.' His curtains flung open and the same red hair that plagued his dreams popped into view.

"Oi! Mate, do you even have your costume ready?" Ron exasperated.

"I'm not going." He turned over, blocking Ron's view of his face.

"You have to get over this mate. She's not worth it. Really." Ron stared at Harry; a look of pity crossed his face before leaving his best mate alone to his own darkness.

A frown spread across Harry's face. 'She would want him to miss the fun. Maybe if she saw him, maybe if she saw him with someone else she would remember. Remember how it felt to be with him. Remember their love.' He smiled viciously at the thought. With a new resolve he emerged from his bed. Ron smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Good for you Harry." Ron was dressed as a Chudley Cannons player, Harry raised an eyebrow, "Before you say anything, I already got Hermione's permission."

"And she actually allowed it?" Harry teased playfully.

"Shu' it!" Ron swatted him with his broom, "Now go get ready. I'll see you in the Great Hall!" He took off running. Probably to meet Hermione, Harry scowled, and Ginny and Dean. Dean. Just thinking about his name made Harry want to rip his head off. Although Ginny and Dean could never last, at least that's what he was counting on.

He pulled out his tux that he used for Dumbledore's funeral. He dug deeper in his truck and produced a black mask and black cloak. He wiggled his way into the tux and placed the mask over his face that only covered his eyes, and then with a fling of a wrist he wrapped the cloak around him, securing it at his neck. He found an old sock that Neville had accidentally turned from white to red. He transfigured it into a rose and placed it in his front jacket pocket. He felt empowered behind the mask. It made him feel like he could get anything he wanted tonight. Confidently he made his way to the Hall.

He entered through the doors to The Weird Sisters music bouncing off the walls. He looked up and saw that the ceiling had been enchanted that evening to look orange and black, with black cats and witches dancing in the air. Fourth through seventh years swarmed the whole place. His eyes darted around until they found her. She was dressed as a mermaid her hands wrapped around Dean, playing with his loose white shirt. Harry instantly tensed, infuriated that he even bothered trying. Unexpectedly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, but whoever had done it had disappeared. He twisted to see if he could catch them. What he saw shocked him throughout his whole body.

She was a goddess, wearing a fitted emerald gown with gold trim that had a small train behind her. Her dark brown hair hit the middle of her back in waves. A gold mask prevented him from seeing the features of her face, but he could tell they were flawless of imperfection, all expect her eyes and her soft blushed lips. He caught her gaze, winter blue eyes, that captured him in a most unpredicted way. A way that he thought did not exist anymore. A determined thought crossed his mind, looking back at Ginny for a spilt second, 'If Ginny could move on than so could he.' He didn't know if anyone could ever replace her in the long run, nor did he know if he wanted that to even happen, however, this girl sparked an interest in him and it made Harry a curious boy.

His eyes wandered back to hers just in time to see her full lips smirk at him, nodding her head to the door leading outside. His emerald eyes roamed down her body and he faintly growled in appreciation. His body followed her out the doors, not looking back at what misery he was leaving behind. Again, his gaze set upon her slim back to rest upon her toned bottom. His tongue darted out to wet his rough lips at the very sight of her. She glanced back at him with a dazzling smile. Pink tinged his face at the thought of her catching him looking at her with hungry eyes. He rested on her eyes to see that they were filled with amusement.

Harry's face lit up in a different light, one that would have made his friends rejoice in his recovery, a new bounce in his step spring up as he hurriedly went after her. He halted once he reached an archway that was up against a castle wall. Hundreds of roses were in bloom, their vines cascading the stonewall in the middle of the archway. She was leaning to smell the fragrant flowers. He swallowed before approaching her; he didn't know if he was breathing, she turned towards him waiting.

"Hi." Harry stumbled awkwardly; he mentally berated himself for sounding like a young schoolboy. "I'm-"

"Shh," she cut him off, "I know who you are. I can't imagine anyone who didn't." She laughed melodically from the belly. She gilded over to him, tugging on one of his locks of raven hair. Her gentle touch sent shivers down his spine.

"I think I should be able to know who you are." His voice wavered overcoming with huskiness.

"Where would the fun be in that?" She smirked and turned away from him, returning to the roses. "No thorns. Don't you just love their intoxicating smell?"

Harry smelled the air as he placed himself directly behind her, placing his hands on her waist. He felt a jolt shoot them him that made him want to touch her as much as possible that he could be driven mad from the absence of it.

"It's not as intoxicating as you I'm afraid," he whispered while lowering his head to the crook of her neck. She smelled of jasmine and rose, it was a smell that would haunt him. He could feel her breath hitch at his words before slowly relaxing back into him.

"You flatter me too much sir." She moved her head slightly to look up at him. Her breath was hot as she sighed. He smiled at the fact that he had a feminine body to hold once again.

"Ask me something." She murmured.

"What's your name?" He asked heatedly.

"Expect that." She chuckled softly.

He was drawn to her mystery, "Why me?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, blue eyes widening in surprise by his question, "You're a mystery to me. I want-I want to save you." Her voice was alto in tone, but still held that feminine quality making her sound like a siren.

Harry tightened his hold on her bringing her closer to him. She smirked twisting herself so that she was facing him. Her tongue darted out to wet her full lips. Both of them dared to breath. Harry's eyes dilated to a darker shade of emerald. He bent down, capturing her lips in a swift motion. Their kiss was one of utter need. She moaned against his lips as her hands made their way to his shaggy hair, grabbing at him.

Harry growled in the back of his throat as she press against him. He ran his tongue across her lips, stopping to nip at them. She parted her swollen lips, in a moan, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands trailed down her slim form, feeling her shapely curves. He cupped one hand on her fit bottom, groping at her. While the other held onto her waist, she groaned into his month as she felt him knead her none to gently. Harry whimpered as he felt himself harden against the softness of her belly.

She grasped for air, breaking their passionate kiss, throwing her head back in pure bliss. With one seamless movement he grabbed the hem of her dress pulling it up over her head and throwing it to the side. Harry jerked her up against him cupping her full bottom in his hands and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he backed them into the wall. A shiver raced down her spine as the cold flowers met against her back. With one hand he removed their masks, the other keeping a hold of her thigh. Her nimble fingers made short work of his belt and zipper, leaving his pants and boxers to pool around his ankles.

His calloused fingers made way to run down to her thigh, while his other hand helped to support her. He lightly brushed his way circling until he was tracing his name on her inner thigh. She whimpered at his touch. He found that she had not worn underwear.

"You were expecting this, weren't you?" He breathed into her ear, nibbling at the flesh beneath. Her breathing became heavier, Harry smiled at the control he was having over her.

He found her wet and gently inserted his finger into her. Her warmth captivated him and he sighed contently, greedily becoming rougher with his touch. He growled at the little noses she was forming. He could no longer wait and wanted them to come at the same time. He took the plunge. Thrusting into her as if she was his life support. She had to wrap her arms around his fit back to hold on. Harry looked at her. She was beautiful like this, glistening with sweat and sex. Her long hair clung to her body and he could not help but capture her lips while he pulled in and out of her.

She held onto the vines to support herself as they reached a faster rhythm. Both panting away as they thrusted into one another. "Please, Harry," he heard her whisper. It was all it took, he pushed into her one last time and they both came. Both there bodies shuddered in pleasure, embracing one another tightly. Harry looked at Daphne who was flushed pink from their encounter. He smiled, only to have her smile back. How he loved seeing her smile at him like that, as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world. He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. She lifted her head up and pouted her lips.

'_Never satisfied, the little witch,'_ Harry though amusedly.

"The dress makes you glow, did you know that? More then half the male population in that hall was looking at you. Their eyes seemed to be undressing you." Harry harshly said to her as he brushed her damp bangs away from her face.

"Lucky for you, I only wanted you to undress me," she paused looking at her dress on the grass, "which you successfully did, I might say." She smirked playfully at him.

Harry abruptly pulled away from her. Shock-turned too furry as he sat her down. He was careful to avoid her seething glare as he pulled up his boxers and fastened his pants. Daphne could not believe him, as soon as they had a hint of intimacy he would bale. Tears were on the brink of shattering down. Bending down, she grabbed severely onto her dance, slipping it over her head most ungracefully. Harry had not yet left as he was having problems buttoning up his shirt. Now was her chance.

"I'm tried of pretending Harry. It was fun with we first started out, but now its gotten old. I want to make love like we know one another. Is that too much to ask for? I don't want to play this game anymore. I want to be with you." Daphne said, trying not to betray her voice with the hurt she was feeling.

Harry didn't know if he was ready to be with someone else, but he didn't want to lose Daphne either. "Why do you have to make this complicated for me Daph? Can't you see how much I just need you?" His eyes pleaded with her.

She sighed, "Alright we can stay like this, for now. But promise me that you'll at least think about it?"

"I will. I promise." Harry caressed her check and kissed her softly soothing her worried thoughts. For a moment Harry almost felt remorse for lying to her and at the same time him. Daphne was just a replacement, something he could hold onto and release his emotions. He didn't know if he could ever be there for her, but if she was willing to be with him like this, for no matter how long, how could he deny it?


	2. The Reason or Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I know, I'll try and get over that fact.**

**A/N: The last chapter was only suppose to be a one-shot but since I have gotten some story alerts I thought about making it into a full story. If you like this chapter and like where the story is going please review and tell me so, or I may delete this chapter and or others and keep it as a one-shot. Another thing this chapter is a Flashback and has a flashback within. Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Hidden Behind the Mask**

**The Reason**

**Or**

**Roses, Strawberries, Chocolate and Angst. **

September.

Hogwarts had begun the next school year. For Harry it was almost bitter to come back to the one place she called home. The summer spent with the Weasley's had been a difficult one. Ginny had ignored him, never even sparring a glance at him.

_He had seen the plain brown owl fly back and forth from her bedroom, he had tried to corner Hermione into giving the owner's name of said owl, but she had managed to escape answering. Mainly because she shouted Ron's name and Harry immediately broke away from her, not wanting to give his best friend the wrong impression. _

_Harry finally found out whom the mystery owl belonged to when he almost ran into Ginny and Hermione outside. _

"_Dean is so sweet Ginny, I can't believe he sent you flowers!!" Hermione giggled excitedly. _

"_I know! I feel almost undeserving of him," she paused. 'He's undeserving of her,' Harry thought darkly. His thoughts where interrupted when he heard her captivating voice, "I mean after I broke it off with him for Harry….I just never imagined he would take me back again." Ginny's tone was somber. Harry dared to take a peek at the two friends; Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Ginny's head was slumped forward. _

"_Lucky for you he always still liked you, huh?" Hermione piped up, trying to cheer Ginny up. _

_Ginny laughed, wiping a few tears from her eyes, "You're right. I have a wonderful guy and nothing is going to bring that down." She smiled, the same smile that she usually only saved for him, or so he thought. _

'_Wait, she has a wonderful guy?' His mind went wild. She was with Dean. Could he even get her back now? But then again she never gave him another chance; she had ruled that possibility out the moment the war had ended. _

_He turned around before he could hear more, this information was enough pain and torment for one day to handle. _

Harry blinked in confusion as a group of students milled past him. He glanced to his left and realized with a start Harry realized that the sorting ceremony was over and he had missed the entire thing. Not that he much cared what first years were placed where as he didn't have to deal with them. Ron was saying something to him that he had not and still couldn't hear. He frowned at him and Ron rolled his eyes. He looked to the Headmaster's spot but once again the shock of Dumbledore no longer with them was stronger than ever seeing McGonagall fill in the space; he shrugged off the feeling, oh well, he died for a cause. He scoffed.

Loads of people had died for a cause. Fred. Lupin and Tonks; what about their son? Shouldn't he have had the chance to get to know them? But because of a cause was denied that chance? If I could, I would have saved them for Teddy's sake at the least. And it was all because of him. He could have stopped more people from dying if he had just been— Hell he didn't know what he could have done, but he probably could have done something.

Right?

0000000

Ginny had decided to accompany Hermione on her patrol duty. Being named Head Girl had been a dream come true and Ginny knew that Hermione would invest all her time diving in her studies and duties, she needed to get some girl time in with her.

"How are you holding up Gin?" Hermione asked as she checked a dark corner for any snogging couples.

"Ok I guess, but I still don't know how to act around Harry. He's worrying me."

"Why don't you just tell him what you told me?"

Ginny thought back to the conversation Hermione was referring to:

"_But what about Harry?" Hermione asked; her tone dropped into a more serious one. _

"_What about him? The war ended and I could tell he needed to work out his issues--"_

"_Issues?" Hermione cut in surprised. _

"_Please, if you had almost died and then killed the Dark Lord you would have issues too. I love Harry, I do. But I can't be with him right now. Every time I look at him all I see his pain and I don't know what to do. I've tried to help him, but I…he's changed Mione. I don't know how to get him back. I don't know what he wants or needs. I'm not even sure he knows himself. And until he does he's not ready to deal with anything else." Ginny ran a hand through her long hair. "Can we talk about something remotely happy?" _

_Hermione smiled, "Like Dean?" Her voice rang. The two friends shared a laugh and continued to chat until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. _

"Do you really think he will listen to me? He needs to work out his problems on his own, I just don't have the heart to say it," she paused, "beside I think Dean might kill me if I talk to him." She laughed softly, but she had a feeling his words were true.

"In that case I'll keep my eye on him." The girls shared a smile and continued on their way.

00000000

Harry wondered outside onto the Quidditch pitch, he mounted his Firebolt and took off into the air. He breathed in deeply, relaxing to the feeling of flying. He felt free and almost alive again. He tried out different tactics and ones that the Gryffindor team already created. He was able to sort some of the things out that were plaguing his mind.

He knew that he couldn't have saved everyone if he tried; it was a war. In wars people get hurt. It was the way of nature, right?

There had been so much blood, and the smell of death still haunted him. All he had to look forward to was the war ending so things could go back to normal. So he could be with Ginny. It was the one thing that made sense to him, the one stable thing beside Ron and Hermione that he had in his life. And yet now she was gone.

Harry didn't know what to do.

0000000

Three weeks had past. Harry was still sulking.

Another Potions class, oh joy. Slughorn droned on about some potion or other. It was written on the board. Harry mindlessly went about putting ingredients into his cauldron. His mind took off once more. Concentrating was becoming considerably harder for him.

His eyes began roaming around the sweaty classroom. His eyes landed on a quiet but stunning Slytherin girl. There was something different about her; he had never seen her among Pansy's crowd. In fact, Harry hadn't seen her before, or so he thought. She had long dark brown hair that flowed in waves. She was chopping fine hairs with a knife with delicate strokes, as if she were painting. Daphne Greengrass. He remembered her in his other potions classes; he just never took much notice of her before. He witnessed Draco Malfoy pinning her against her desk, whispering something in her ear. She stopped cutting. Setting down her work knife she shoved him back, but that didn't stop him. He leaned up against her desk; he was being persistent, Harry watched as she coolly said some choice words. Her full lips curved into a smirk when his turned into a frown.

Harry chuckled silently to himself and turned away to face the contents inside his pot. He couldn't believe that Daphne had denied the supposedly "Slytherin Sex God." 'I wonder if she's denied him before,' he pondered. He chanced another look at her after he added another ingredient to his potion. His emerald eyes met winter blue ones. She had noticed him starring, he turned back around, he peeked another look and she gave him a slow smile then continued on her work. Harry continued on his own work with a thought, "If he couldn't have Ginny he could always try to occupy his time with someone else.'

Slughorn's voice echoed throughout the classroom, "Alright then, make sure you turn in a sample of your work to me before you leave."

Slughorn sat at his desk collecting samples one by one as the "eager for lunch crowd" bombarded him. Ron was among them.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Harry? You coming?"

"In a minute. You two go on ahead I'll catch up with you later." Harry replied.

"See you then." Hermione flashed a friendly smile and made her way to the Great Hall with Ron.

He wasn't feeling particularly hungry anyway, so he took his time cleaning up his work place. And if he wanted to be honest with himself he would admit to wanting to see her again. He looked up towards Slughorn's desk noting there were three people in a line; she was the last one. She sought out his eyes and nodded to the door, as she was finished.

Harry quickly put away his extra ingredients and cauldron then practically threw his sample at Slughorn before trying to calmly make his way out the door. He found her lounging outside the door. There was no one else in sight.

"Did you find what you were looking for? With your wondering eyes I'm surprised you managed to get your work accomplished." She smirked.

'She's feisty,' thought Harry, 'I like feisty.' "I may have found something that, well…intrigues me," He shot back.

"Then I'm glad your trip here wasn't a total dead loss." Daphne smiled playfully.

"I wouldn't say a total loss, no, but I would like to get to know you better."

"Oh? Content yourself with disappointment."

"That sounds about par for the evening. I suppose there's nothing left for me now. If you hear someone wailing, just know it's not Moaning Myrtle." She laughed, low in her gut. Harry never heard a laugh so beautifully interesting.

"Alright Potter, what can I answer first?" By this point they had walked to a small alcove and sat down next to a window.

"How did you of all people get put in Slytherin? You don't seem like the others."

"Oi! You Gryffindor's and your houses!" She exasperated. "I have ambition. I may not like all my housemates, but I want to have a successful career. Plus, I'm in a hell of a potion marker, if I do say so myself." She brushed her hair behind her.

"I have noticed that." Daphne raised a brow.

"Alright, not exactly." She smiled and he continued, "Hermione always complained about how you would get a couple more points on your potions than she would. And you know how she loves to be the best." He smiled.

"Granger's good but she's not great. Potion making is like art," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love being able to create. Putting my heart and soul into something that can either make or break someone," she laughed, "that sounds awful, doesn't it?"

"Possibly bone chilling but not precisely awful."

"You certainly know how to win a girl over Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry," Daphne smiled.

Both heard the hoard of students filing out of the Great Hall; both were equally surprised by the fact that they had missed lunch all together.

"Sorry you missed lunch." He almost stammered, why was he nervous all of the sudden.

"That's okay. Next time you want to chat though, bring something we both can munch on." Daphne smirked and left him sitting there starring after her.

"You can count on that Daphne." She turned around and smiled another one of her slow smiles.

"Oh I will."

After she left Harry made his way for Charms, unfortunately for him the class was with Ravenclaw's and not Slytherin's.

00000000

5 weeks had past since Harry's first encounter with Daphne. They had met up countless times, talking about their pasts, Harry leaving out select parts of course. He had been cautious around her, he wanted to make sure he got to know her before he allowed anything to arise out of the ashes.

They hadn't done anything but kiss and Harry was itching for more. He needed her to take up the space that Ginny left him. He decided he wanted to do something to, shall we say, speed things along. Harry left to the owlery with a smirk.

00000000

A note in the shape of a bird flew into the hands of one Daphne Greengrass. She was heading back from the last day of her class, Care of Magical Creatures. She opened the note carefully to find the messy handwriting of Harry Potter.

Daphne,

Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at 9. I promise you, you won't get caught.

Harry P.

As if she didn't know that Harry would be writing her. She smirked, it was nice at least that he cared that much.

At eight fifteen she started to make her way to the tower, it was quite a bit of a walk from the dungeons, when one Draco Malfoy stopped her.

"Greengrass, where do you think you're going so late at night."

"Away from you Malfoy at any rate."

"Ouch that hurts Daphne. Are you sure you can't let me help you with all your pent up tension?"

She laughed, "No, I don't believe I will let you. Why don't you seek out Pansy, she'll always bend over backwards for you."

" Greengrass, you will come to find that with my name and power we can share a rich life together."

"Malfoy get a grip, we're both in school. I'm not looking to marry anybody right now. So if you please." He stared at her for a moment before stepping aside.

"You'll change your mind, sooner or later." He called after her.

"I highly doubt that," she said not turning back.

She found Harry pacing in hallway. He looked half crazed; if she weren't late she would have laughed.

"Sorry I was late-"

"I know it wasn't your fault. Did Malfoy hurt you at all?" She stared at him stunned. "I'll explain that some other time." She believed him.

"Malfoy couldn't hurt me if he tried. Besides he doesn't want me hurt he just wants me to be his bride."

"What?" Harry almost shouted.

"Don't worry, I don't want to, so it's not a problem." Harry was still suspicious of Malfoy but he let it go. However, he put the thought in his back pocket for later.

"Come. I have a surprise waiting." He took her hand and led her up the tower onto the balcony. There were tiny candles floating in the air and a red throw blanket with silver pillows on the stone floor; on the blanket was a fondue set and a plate of fruit. The moon was lighting the scene laid out by Harry. The air was heavy with roses, she wanted to drink it in and keep it with her forever.

"Did you really go through all this work?"

"Well a house elf did help...but yeah I went through the work." He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't think this is the way to gain points." He raised his brow.

"I brought chocolate." Her eyes widened.

"Hmm…alright then. Maybe just a few." They shared a smile and sat down on the pillows.

Harry stirred around the fondue leisurely, he sensually dipped a fresh strawberry into the dark chocolate. He held his left hand under the covered strawberry, catching the dips as they fell of the tip of the berry. Daphne opened her month allowing the strawberry to enter. She bit down savoring the two tastes combining. Once done devouring the berry she took Harry's hand, she starred into his emerald eyes that were darkened by shadows and lust, and started licking the chocolate from it.

Harry shuddered at the sensation. He pulled her chocolate lips towards him and kissed her. He could taste the sweet chocolate mixed with her own tantalizing taste. He lowered her slowly, avoiding the hot pot of chocolate and plate of fruit. He ran his hand through her thick wavy hair, roaming his other hand over her body. Daphne gasped for breath, his kisses were of intense passion that she never knew could exist in one person.

Her nails grabbed onto his muscled back, shaped by his position as seeker. He ran a cold hand up her skirt, creating goose bumps along her skin. Harry could feel warmth radiating from Daphne's body. He smiled, he felt powerful knowing he was doing this to her; making her feel that way, if only Ginny could see him now, she would reconsider her choice. He was so much in thought he didn't realize Daphne was down to unbuttoning the last two buttons on his wrinkled white shirt. He smirked as she glanced up at him with her wide lustful eyes, before capturing her already bruised lips in another searing kiss.

Daphne whimpered against Harry's mouth. He grounded against her and she in turn responded up pushing back against him. They both scrambled out of lower attire and Harry removed Daphne's bra in one quick movement. He laid her back down and watched as the moon touched Daphne in a way that made her fair skin glow. He slowly entered her speeding his movements up when she adjusted to his length. Their breath ragged and they both held onto each other tight, trying to bring themselves close to one another as possible. "Harry," she called out. He placed his hand over her mouth. "No, no names. I don't want it to be like we know one another." She looked at him strangely; he bent down close to her ear and whispered, "Think of it as our little game." She moaned loudly as she reached her climax. He came after her. Both panted while they still held each other in a sweaty embrace. Daphne's checks flushed pink as his eyes searched over her one last time before gathering both their scattered clothes.

They managed to look somewhat put together after they had another short snogging session.

"Do you want me to walk back with you?" Harry asked.

"No," she smiled, "I don't want my house mates to kill you just yet."

"I'm sure I can handle myself, after all I am the chosen one."

"And a death wish apparently."

"It comes with the job description."

She laughed. "No, really I'll be fine. Plus I'm Snape's favorite student besides dear godson Draco."

"Alright then," he stiffened in posture becoming uncomfortable with their conversation, "Until next time. Night." He turned leaving abruptly.

"Night." She whispered softly to the night.

She slowly walked back to the dungeons when she caught the smell of her robes and hair. His musky sent clung to her as well as roses, strawberries and chocolate. Roses, strawberries and chocolate were what she would remember from the night with him. Roses, strawberries and chocolate were things she would associate him with. Roses, Strawberries and chocolate were things she didn't want to give up, ever.

Harry entered his common room, more satisfied and relaxed then he had been since the war ended. Daphne was the perfect escape until Ginny was his again. But for now, Daphne would do, as long as they kept their emotions distant from the physical touch. If that happened, everything would go perfectly.


	3. Meant To Be

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Alright, back to the present! Thank you to all who reviewed! Remember reviews are most welcomed. Enjoy! =D **

**Hidden Behind the Mask**

**Meant To Be **

Harry woke up to the morning light shinning on his bed. He realized he forgot to close his curtains after coming to his room after the dance. He glanced up at his ceiling. For once after the war he didn't feel alone. Like something was finally coming together. He kept Daphne from leaving him. She knew she didn't mean everything to him and she was fine with that, which made everything seem just fine. Ron poked his head from around his bedpost.

"Oi! How was your night? You did stay all night right? I never saw you."

"I was around, I stayed outside mostly."

"Oh alright," he plopped down at the foot of Harry's bed opening up a chocolate frog, "Wanna play some quidditch?"

"Yeah okay. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you out there." Ron and Harry got up, Ron making his way down the stairs while Harry went to his trunk.

Harry made his way to the pitch, broom in hand. He saw Ron already in the air at his keeper's post. He smiled mounting his Firebolt prepared to surprise Ron, when suddenly he caught a quaffle. Harry turned to see if Katie Bell was joining them but no, it was her. He heard someone boo from the stands, Dean. Of course he had to come support his girlfriend.

He paused mid air, decidedly he flew towards them. Ron spotted him, waving the caught quaffle in his head. He barely caught anything Ginny threw his way, so he laughed openly in fun for his friend.

"Oi! What took you so long?"

"It didn't take me that long you wanker." Harry retorted jokingly.

Ginny raised her brow, usually whenever Harry saw her he would sulk away, but now he was joining them as if nothing ever happened between them. She turned to wave at Dean, he was such a good boyfriend, but she sometimes did wonder if that was all he ever would be. She turned back around to find Harry and Ron throwing the quaffle back and forth.

"Hey! Isn't that supposed to be my job?" Ginny hollered at them.

"Yea', it's suppose to." Harry jested back. "Ginny up for a one on one match against our dear keeper?"

"Do you think you'll be able to handle at playing Keeper? Seekers aren't known for attacking the game forcefully."

"I guess you'll just have to find out then." He smiled flying with the quaffle on hand. "Now we just have to find a ref." Harry looked around trying to spot someone they all knew.

"What about Dean? I mean, he's already here and he knows a lot about the game."

"No, can't have someone for a particular side now can we?" Harry spotted blonde flowing hair and dived down a bit for a closer look. Like she could feel his stare, the girl gazed dreamily up at him, gave him a wave. He drove his broom straight towards her, stopping at face level. "Luna, do you think you could do us a favor and be referee for our match?"

"I'd love to Harry. I was out searching for some Horchsnacks, but I haven't been able to find any, although it could be hibernation season for them."

"Uh, that's great Luna. Do you need a broom?"

"Oh no, I'll sit in the commentary's spot. I have my binoculars with me. For the-"

Harry cut her off, "Horchsnacks, of course."

"I'll give you both a whistle when to start." She called to him as he flew upwards. She finally seated herself down strapping the binoculars onto her head. When Harry and Ginny flew into their positions Luna wanted a second, just one, and blew her whistle.

Harry dived under Ginny doing barrel loops to try and get her away from him. His move however did nothing to persuade her from not going after him. He managed to spin out of her reach, before she had enough time to hit the quaffle out from under his arm; he flew upwards and tossed the quaffle into the bottom ring. Ron barley touched the quaffle with his fingers.

"When did you get good at playing chaser?" He shouted to Harry amazed.

"I dunno, must have had a good mentor teaching me." He smiled at Ginny, as Luna lowered 5 points to the scoreboard. Ginny glared at him competitively and flew sharply back to their starting positions.

The two were in the zone; having each scored 15 points each, to Ginny's own amazement. Harry had the ball only having just scored his last 5 points. Ginny concentrated on his hands, searching for the slightest movement. She saw the broom inch to the left, but knew he would go to the right instead. Which was exactly what he did. Ginny turned to the right sharply ending up right next to Harry she pushed him over a bit, trying to loosen the quaffle. Harry's grip became tighter so Ginny shoved him again, his eyes went wide as the quaffle shifted a bit out of his grasp, enough for Ginny to hit it out of his arm and take control of the quaffle. Harry tried to push himself forward to catch up with her but his stumble made her get to the goals faster and she scored. He could hear Dean cheering from the stands. He chose to ignore it.

He rubbed his arm, Ginny had the ball and he intended to get it back. She smirked smugly at him.

"You sure you don't want to quite now, it may save you from embarrassment?" He glared at her.

"You wish."

"Alright then," she took off in a zigzag pattern. Harry was quick to follow, attempting to gain the upper hand. After some crazy moves that had been passed down to the Gryffindor team by the one and only Oliver Wood, Harry had only managed to be an arm's length away from her. Unfortunately for Harry she scored, fifteen more times.

Harry hung his head; Ron flew over to him and patted him on the back.

"Sorry mate; seems like you never stood a chance." Harry smiled back.

"You're at that."

"Don't let Hermione hear you talk like that, she might have a heart attack." Both boys laughed as they made their way towards the ground.

Dean and Luna rushed towards all three players. Ginny turned to Harry and stuck at her hand.

"Really good game Harry, you've gotten a lot better at seeker then I expected. Almost had me there for awhile."

Harry shook her hand, "Thanks Ginny. Maybe next time I'll win."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, when you beat Ron at chess." Ron chuckled at this comment and Harry had to agree with them.

"That was a most fascinating game. I can't wait for the games against Slytherin." Luna commented wistfully.

Ron whooped at that, and smacked Harry on his shoulder, "We're going to give em' Hell!"

Harry laughed, "That we will." He turned to Luna, "Thanks for your help today Luna."

"Anytime Harry." She waved goodbye to the others and made her way back to searching some odd creature or other.

"That's my little fireball." Dean said kissing Ginny on the cheek. Harry could almost gag, "little fireball?" How could she stand being called that? He shook his head, 'that wasn't his problem now.' He turned away from them as they started kissing on the month. Honestly they were as bad as Ron was with Lavender.

"Hey Ron," Ron turned to Harry, "Want to play a game of chess this afternoon, I have something to do tonight."

"Sure Harry, maybe we can talk Hermione into joining us." They both grinned and made their way back to the common room.

00000000

Harry crept along the cold corridor up to the Astronomy tower. He was late meeting her because Ron wouldn't let him get away so easily without playing challenging him and Hermione to an all day wizard chess match. Which had meant that Seamus and Dean had joined in the game, making the entire common room watch the game with interest. He hoped Daphne would understand.

He found her sitting with her back to him. She was starring up at the stars and he couldn't help but appreciate the sight before him. Harry leaned against the doorway; Daphne had helped him in more ways than one. She would listen to his silence in understanding and she knew he had experienced horrible things over the past seven years and didn't need to talk about his feelings but just needed to feel alive again. He walked over to her.

He stroked her hair letting his eyes find hers; her eyes were glowing brightly in the moonlight. Those winter blues, never had he seen someone eyes as beautiful strange as hers. It was probably one of the strongest things that drew him to her. Mysterious as she but yet so much emotion could be seen through them. Daphne leaned back against him, resting her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, still stroking her hair with his other.

"Sorry I was late," Harry murmured in her ear, "It was difficult tonight to get away with the whole Gryffindor house in the common room."

"Well don't expect to get your leg over tonight mister." Daphne smiled cheekily.

"I'll have kill Ron for this tomorrow."

"Oh, you know you don't have to put on a show reminding me of your manliness." He squeezed her waist and she laughed. She looked up at him and he down at her and they shared their first tender kiss. Harry should have pulled away, could have at any time, but he found himself giving more of himself in the kiss. It was different and new for him with Daphne and he wasn't sure he wanted her to be kept in the dark any longer.

They pulled away; Daphne's eyes were glazed with delight. She leaned back against him once more and he resumed stroking her hair. That night small kisses were shared, but most importantly small facts about themselves were given away that night.

"You lived in a cupboard? Is that even legal?" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"I don't think so, but I don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Thank Merlin's beard for that! Why I could go over there and give them all a piece of my mind. And the way that horrid cousin treated you…at least Hagrid gave him a pig tail." Harry just smiled at her and chuckled at the pigtail comment.

"Yeah he did deserve that." Under his breath he added, "Probably more." Daphne broke out in a fit of laughter as she had the last part.

"How did your parents manage to stay away from Voldemort? I didn't think Purebloods had a choice, unless they decided to fight against him." Daphne was surprised to hear Harry speak his name so calmly but shook it off.

"My father died with a little after my sister was born, -" Harry stopped her right there.

"You have a sister?" He really didn't know anything about her.

"Yes, Astoria. She's two years younger then us." She laughed, "We don't really look much alike. She has shorter, less wavy, blonde hair. Her frame is more petite then mine is and she has sapphire eyes instead of well my ice eyes as my mother puts it." She had a bitter tone to her voice.

"You don't mean to say your mother compares you in looks to your sister?"

"All the time. I'm her rebellious child that doesn't do what she wants met to, nor did I receive her looks that my darling sister was born with."

"Surely she knows you can't be helped what genes you were born with?" Harry was bewildered by this women's view of Daphne.

"She knows, I think it's just one more thing she wants to blame me for. But anyway, since my father died he had no real need for a household of girls. So we got by. The sad, honest truth was I was too frightened myself to help fight alongside you in the war. I feel so ashamed of myself." She turned away, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Daph, Daph look at me." She compiled to his voice, "You had your sister to look after, and she probably wouldn't have survived without you with her."

"But-"

"But nothing Daph, I won't have you arguing with me." He gave her another kiss. "Also," he whispered in her ear huskily, "don't listen to anything your mother says about your looks. I find you to be one of the most beautiful women I know." He grabbed onto her hip in appreciation.

"You are so devilish." Daphne smirked wickedly.

"I can't admire your figure now as well?" He smiled.

""When did you ever hear me say those words?" She tugged on the collar of Harry's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

00000000

Daphne made her way to the Great Hall feeling better than ever. Harry was showing her that he was really trying to work hard with being intimate with her. The way that he had opened up to her last night had definitely proven that. As she sat at the Slytherin table next to Astoria her eyes automatically sought out her messy haired boy. She noticed that today was different for him. He was quiet like he had started off the beginning of the year, she couldn't help but smile thinking that she had some part of it, he was laughing with his two best friends and noticed that Dean and Ginny were the other people that the trio was talking animatedly to.

Daphne couldn't help but notice that he casually glanced at Ginny once and awhile in a more than friendly way. She glanced down at her plate, which was empty.

"Daphne you really should eat." She glanced to her sister.

"Why are you so worried? Did mother put you up to it? Make sure I'm not doing anything stupid." She said wearily.

"No. But are you doing anything stupid." Astoria glanced to Harry.

"No. I'm not doing anything stupid."

Astoria leaned in to Daphne and in a hushed voice whispered, " You know Mother has been planning your engagement to Draco." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"But what she fails to realize is that I am going to make my own choices. She is no longer going to be able to dictate my life," she whispered back. She couldn't help feel the stare of her classmate as he observed her and her sisters heated conversation. She shot Draco a glare; he only smirked at her and went back to eating his food.

"Astoria as for now, this conversation is over."

"Fine, but we will talk later."

"Fine." She picked up a plum and bit into to. Licking the juices from her lips she stared again at he Gryffindor table. This time Harry caught her eyes and he gave her a shy smile and she returned one to him. Hermione nudged his arm and questioned him, Daphne quickly returned to her plum and sat listening to Astoria and her friends drone on.

Breakfast was over, Daphne made her way threw the crowded hallways making her way to Charms; unfortunately she had it with Hufflepuff's and not Gryffindor's. She saw Harry walking by himself so she quickly caught up with him and walked by his side, her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Hey lover." She whispered. Harry's eyes opened in shock.

"What are you doing Daphne?" Her month opened and closed.

"I...I…I was just-" He grabbed her arm, glanced around, and pulled her into an abandoned classroom. He shut the door.

"Daphne, we are supposed to be discreet about our relationship."

"Why though Harry! The war is over. No one cares about the remaining Slytherin's or houses. It's pointless to hide like this."

"You just promised me to try and open up to you Daph," he dropped his head, "Don't push me right now for more."

"I'm sorry." She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so sorry. I promise no more pushing. Just being with you is good enough for me." He smiled at her and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know what could make it up to me though?" She raised her brow in question. "A kiss." He moved his mouth closer to her lips capturing them causing her to stagger closer to him.

She regretfully removed her lips from his, he gave her puppy dog eyes and she fluffed his messy hair.

"I am not going to miss Charms and I will not be very happy if you miss Transfiguration."

"Ah, you're no fun." She gave him a look, "Will I see you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I trust you will find me." She gave him a finally peek on the lips and ran out the door before he could imprison her again, although she would have enjoyed that type of imprisonment.

Later that day, when all her classes had let out, Daphne sat contently reading in the library when someone pulled out a chair beside her. She smiled seductively, still starring at her book, "I didn't know you wanted to see me so publicly, Har-" she turned, stopping the words forming out of her mouth. Instead of the unruly black hair she was expecting she saw straight blonde, "Malfoy," she glared, "To what do I owe this visit?" She asked coolly. Draco raised a quizzical brow at her attempt to cover up her mistake.

"Potter, huh? You're gallivanting with the likes of him?" To say he was shocked was very understated.

"I don't have to answer that." She turned away from him, picking her book back up dramatically.

"You are," he sneered. "Can't even begin to guess what you see in him."

"Then don't." Daphne said starring at her book.

Draco huffed and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms.

"What happened between his Daph?" She turned sharply to him.

"Please don't call me that." She wanted to reserve that nickname for Harry's use only.

Draco looked at her strangely, but decided not to question her, he probably didn't want to know anyway. "Aren't you going to answer me at least?"

"You became someone completely different, you changed and not for the better."

"I realized that Daphne!" He lowered his voice before Madame Prince heard him, "Do you really think I wanted to kill Dumbledore? I had no choice, he was going to kill my parents."

"There is always different options for each situation you just choose the wrong one. Luckily Professor Snape was there for you." Daphne exasperated.

"I never wanted to kill anyone and I never did," he choked out the words.

She sighed, "I know Draco, I know."

"Then why won't you take up my offer? Our parents have been talking about since we were little. I always thought-"

"You thought nothing of the sort Draco, after you became all high and mighty you got Pansy and had your cronies. You decided you didn't want to be seen with me, because I wouldn't hang your arm or your every word. Now that Pansy is terrified of you and you vowed to change your ways don't think you came just come crawling back to me."

"You deserve better than him." He stated with all honesty.

Daphne scoffed, "Like you?"

His steel eyes penetrated her blue ones, "I'll ignore that." She rolled his eyes at him. There was a pause before he spoke again, "What _do_ you even see in him?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She pursed her lips. Daphne was at her wits end with Malfoy and didn't have the restraint to control herself.

"You know, I don't think I will. When will you ever understand that not everyone is at your will and command? I don't owe you any explanation to any sort of relationship I have with any person. Now if you please, I would like to get some reading done. And know this, if you don't go away, I will…but I'd rather not give up this spot." She spat at him.

"Fine then. I hope you two are very happy." He returned her hostility and moved swiftly from the chair and made his way out of the library door not once looking back. Daphne tried to go back to focusing on her book, but found it hard to concentrate by Malfoy's visit. They had been the best of friends when they were little. Until his father had gone off the bat's end trying to gain power through the Dark Lord. Luckily her Mother stayed out of the way and her remained to be unseen by Voldemort. Daphne did feel a slight regret in not helping the light in some way during the war, but she was alive and that's what mattered. Her Slytherin ways showed brightly at times, that was one of them.

She couldn't help but feel sad for Malfoy, yet he kept on putting himself in situations. He had no one left but his mother. Since Pansy wouldn't talk to him, Crabbe and Goyle were found guilty as Deatheaters and his father had died in battle. If only he could just be like his six year old self again, she wouldn't mind being friends with him again but anything more than that she knew she just wouldn't be happy. She knew what happiness felt like; being with Malfoy was not one of them.

Trust Harry to walk in the library right when Malfoy was walking out the door. Malfoy gave Harry a death glare then looked back up to Daphne before slamming the large wooden door behind him. Luckily, students only heard the loud bang and did not see the exchange between the two boys. Harry starred at Daphne in question but instead of going to her table sat at one across from her. He pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write.

Another bird note flew towards Daphne and she snatched it from the air.

_**What was that all about?**_

Daphne frowned at having to explain the whole ordeal to him so soon, but received her own quill from her messenger bag.

_**He found out about us. Before you go of accusing me, I told him nothing of the sort. He's very observant when he wants to be and apparently he is…observant in me. **_

The note flew back towards her.

_**I've seen him try to talk to you…but why is HE being so observant Daphne?! **_

He used her full name; she knew she was in trouble. She looked up at him shyly and he glowered at her.

_**Remember that night in the Astronomy tower? **_She blushed fiercely at the memory, Harry looked at her curiously but she didn't notice. _**When you asked me if Malfoy hurt me and I waved it off saying he wanted me to be his bride? Well…I wasn't exactly lying about that. **_

As he read her response, his eye's bugged out of his head. Daphne would have laughed if it weren't a serious subject. _**WHAT?! **_

_**Harry you have to understand in the magical community most Pureblood families settle early on, on whom their children are to marry. Wizards and Witches normally, not always, get married after graduation or a year after. Malfoy and I used to be childhood friends so; it was natural for our parents to want to arrange our marriage. **__**But**__** the arrangement was abolished once Malfoy's parents went bonkers. Someone in Malfoy's mind he thinks were meant to be together, but it's not going to happen. We aren't meant to be together. Also, how did you know Malfoy had stopped me? You said you were going to explain, now would a good time as any. **_

Harry sat there taking it all in. He never knew that his-Daphne used to be best mates with Malfoy. And he certainly couldn't believe their parents were arranging their marriage. He always used to think Parkinson and Malfoy had an arranged marriage. He would have to ask about that. Harry also couldn't help but notice that Malfoy had similar thoughts that he had roaming around in his mind. Maybe Ginny thought about him the way Daphne thought about Draco. Not meant to be.

_**I know you can handle yourself Daph, but please be careful around him and try to stay away from him as much as possible. I thought Parkinson and him were to be married? As for how I knew you two were together, I have this map that my father and his friends created that shows where everyone is. I'll have to show you sometime. **_

Daphne smiled gleefully at being involved in another aspect of Harry Potter's life.

_**I'll be careful, promise. As for Parkinson and Malfoy well they were talking about it, marriage, because her family was also involved with Voldemort, but neither one of them truly cared about one another and ever since Malfoy's involvement with the war, even though clearly he was just a boy feed lies by his father and put in the spotlight for all the wrong reasons, terrified her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him. And yes, you will have to show me that map of yours. **_

Harry content at her answer wrote her back to her.

_**What do you want to do tonight? I've missed feeling you. Those kisses today were a tease. **_

Daphne shook her head, 'boys', she thought.

_**Yes, but you know how I just love to tease you to pieces.**_

_**Come on Daph, I'm dying here. You denied me last night and I was content just sitting and talking with you.**_

Daphne seriously couldn't believe him.

_**I denied you? Here I thought our relationship was growing! If that's all you want from me then you can just find some slag to satisfy you!**_

Daphne practically threw the note to him. She stuffed her quill in her bag and stormed out of the library. Harry scanned the letter, hitting myself on his forehead at his stupidity; he stuffed the note into his pocket, shoved his belongings in his own bag and rushed out after her. Of course checking before to make sure no one was looking.

"Daph! Daphne!" He called out to her.

"What?" She spun around, almost knocking Harry backwards.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I wrote that."

"I should say not." She huffed.

"Well what do you expect from me Daph, I'm a bloke for Merlin's sake!"

"I know, I'm sorry too. I overacted. I guess I'm just frustrated my this whole Malfoy thing."

"You know," Harry, said slyly, "there's a great way to get rid of pent up frustration."

"And I'm sure you know all about it." With that Daphne rammed Harry back into a broom closest and cast a silencing spell on the tiny room.


	4. High Hopes and Doubts

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter the Potter Universe would be a hell of a lot different than it turned out to be. **

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews; I really appreciate what you all have to say! So the moral of this author's note is to: review. Hehe. Also, sorry about the wait for the update, I got sidetracked but alas I am back in action! Hopefully, this was worth the wait. Also, I apologize for the spelling mistakes, alas I do not have a Beta and I have been to busy to go back and fix everything and I ****must ****reinforce: this story is a Harry/Daphne ship, there will be some twists and turns but trust me I dislike Harry/Ginny, for some reason Ginny just bothers me. So hopefully you all will trust and hang in there with me. Enjoy! **

**Hidden Behind the Mask**

**High Hopes and Doubts. **

Something was amiss among the Hogwart's students; that could have had something to do with Holiday break around the corner. That definitely was it, the air hung thick with snow, pine and peppermint. First years, and Luna, were decked out in tinsel and singing carols in the halls. Daphne smiled as the many Christmas cards floated in the air towards their recipients. She was just getting out of the library working on her potions homework. A Hufflepuff, second or third year, Daphne didn't get a close look as they knocked her to the stone floor.

Daphne let out a sigh in frustration, yet she couldn't be fully upset at the youthful energetic student. She wished at times that she felt that way about the holiday, yet for Astoria and herself it was a time for her mother to show off her two daughters. More so Astoria than herself, but then again she got her father's looks and her mother never forgave her father. And now since Voldemort was finished they were most likely going to have Christmas with the Malfoy's, only this time Draco and she wouldn't be six.

As her thoughts were wondering, she was picking up her fallen materials from her bag. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see…nothing. Daphne shrugged, 'Weirder things had happened at Hogwarts, just please just don't let it be Peeves,' she thought. Another tap on her other shoulder forced her to look back again. Yet, there was still no one there.

"Ok…" She said aloud. For some reason hearing her voice calmed her down, somewhat. She turned 'round once more, in time to see her quill move, Daphne scooted backwards in shock.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" She stuttered.

The air chuckled. Daphne narrowed her eyes; 'I know that laugh, where do I know that laugh?' She pondered.

"Harry?" She asked, her voice full of wonderment.

Harry reveled himself by pulling off his invisibility cloak, his laughter rang louder at her realization.

"You wanker." Daphne laughed out.

"Oh, you know you love it." Harry grinned finishing putting up her fallen materials.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." They stared at one another.

"Where did you get that cloak? I've only heard about them but I've never actually seen one. And why exactly were you wanting to be invisible in the first place?"

"Slow down Daph, one at a time." He gave her a peek on the lips and she smiled back. "First off, it was my dad's. Dumbledore gave it to me for Christmas my first year; I don't know where he, my dad, got it. And as for the second, I didn't want to deal with any one in my house so I slipped out of the common room so I could make sure Draco wasn't going to bother you again."

"You sir, are too sweet." Daphne pushed her packed bag against the wall and crawled slowly towards Harry.

Their lips met feverishly. Daphne clung her arms around Harry's neck as Harry wrapped his around the small of her back. They hadn't been able to 'see' each other for a few days because of classes and both of them wanted to feel one other just as badly. Suddenly Harry smirked against her Daphne's lips. She opened her eyes in question, but instead of answering his smirk just got bigger. He gave her a quick peek on the lips then threw off his shirt.

Daphne ran her fingers gingerly over his chest, although she would have liked to open the present herself, but she could tell Harry was impatient. Harry's fingers made his way to Daphne's white school blouse. He unbuttoned the shirt slowly, never taking his eyes off of hers. Daphne bit her lower lip, waiting him to move faster but waiting to live in this moment forever. He gingerly slipped the blouse from her slender shoulders flinging it to the cold ground. Their lips met once more as Harry's hands automatically went to release Daphne from her tan bra. Daphne grasped into Harry's mouth as she felt the cold air reach her newly exposed skin.

Her gasp only made Harry pull her in closer to deepen their kiss. Daphne hurried to remove his black trousers and boxes before he had the chance to. She pushed both pairs to the ground, making Harry step out of them without breaking their embrace. With wide eyes Daphne pushed lightly on Harry's chest, removing herself from his grasp.

"What's wrong Daph?" He asked panting.

"We can't be doing this out in the open Harry. I mean anyone could just walk by!" She fiercely whispered while, in vain, tried to cover herself up with her hands.

Harry chuckled, "Is that all you're worried about?" She nodded. "I can take care of that," he smirked. Harry grabbed their clothing and reached for her bag. He stopped looking for her approval, which she generously gave, and shoved the items into the bag. He then quickly disrobed her of the last of her undergarment and slipped into the discarded bag.

Harry gently lowered her into the cool stone floor pulling the invisibility cloak with them. He made sure they were both covered head to toe. Daphne shivered, but it just wasn't from the floor, Harry started to nip and suck at her neck.

His hand went lower, feeling if she was ready. He was met with her more then ready for him. He smiled lowering himself to her ear.

"You have missed me haven't you?" He breathed out.

"Not as much as you've missed me I'm sure." She moaned at the feel of his touch.

He kissed her tenderly. Daphne groaned into his mouth at the loss of his touch only to be replaced by the feel of his member being pressed into her heat. Daphne willingly lifted a leg around Harry's waist giving him the final incentive to enter her.

Both let out a suppressed growl as Harry entered her. Rapidly they reached a rhythm, sweat covered them like paint. Their passion was reaching their climax when Harry clamped his hand down on Daphne's mouth. Daphne caught her breath, suppressing her moan. Both of their chests were frantically moving up and down as Harry looked up. To his annoyance Hermione and Ron turned around the corner, luckily he had heard their footsteps. He looked at his beautiful goodness and motioned for her to stay quiet.

Ron and Hermione hand in hand made their way down the almost deserted hall.

"Mione, no one is down here as you can plainly see. Can we go back to common room now?" Ron whined.

"Ronald it's my job as Head and your job as a perfect to patrol! You should know that by now. Plus, I thought I heard some rather disturbing," Hermione grimaced, "sounds coming from here."

"Well nothing is here." He tugged on her hand. Hermione sighed dejectedly.

"Fine." She glanced around suspiciously, catching the sight of Daphne's messenger bag. "What's this?" Ron let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's a students bag Mione. Probably misplaced it. No big deal." She made a move to pick it up. Both Daphne and Harry's eyes widened in fear, but Ron stopped her from moving any closer. "Mione, we don't want the poor student to go all bonkers looking for their missing bag. Let's just go."

"Oh fine then. Let's go." She took her hand back from Ron's grasp and walked briskly forward, leaving Ron to catch up with her.

Harry and Daphne laid in silence before relaxing their muscles. Cautiously they looked at one another, they were both very much aware of the fact that they were still entwined. Harry bent his head forward and kissed Daphne lightly on the forehead, then her eyelid, then her check and then finally her plump lips. Harry gradually started to move against her again, picking up where his two friends had unknowingly interrupted them. Finally the pair collapsed against one another quietly yelling the other persons' name.

They stood up after a moment; still making sure the invisibility cloak was wrapped securely around them. Harry wandlessly accioed their clothes under the invisibility cloak and both of them silently got dressed. When they were both decent Daphne slipped out under the cloak retrieving her bag.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She moved to walk away, but Harry stopped her with his hand.

"Let me walk you. I don't want you getting caught." She smiled nodding her head once in acceptance. Harry pulled her back under the cloak and they walked hand in hand down to the Slytherin dungeons.

The walked in silence but Daphne knew something was on Harry's mind.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Her eyes sought out his in concern.

"Daph, I think its time I asked you something." Daphne grew nervous and looked straight ahead not wanting to face him. He gently caressed her cheek, turning her to face him. The only light was from the softly burning torch. "Will you honor me by being my girlfriend?" He looked shy by the question, vulnerable. It was a state Daphne had only seen during sex. It was quite different to see it outside from their excursions.

"Harry, are you serious?" She never had expected him to ask her. Of course she dreamed about it but it never once crossed her mind into actually becoming reality. He nodded, smiling at her shock. "Of course!" She jumped kissing him. She pulled back still smiling, "Harry, you don't know how much this means to me."

He swallowed, "I can try." Both looked at the picture frame guarding the Slytherin dorms. "I guess this is goodnight for now." He leaned into her, "Girlfriend." He whispered.

"I guess so. Boyfriend." Daphne whispered back.

They shared another tender kiss, both reluctantly pulling back.

"Night." Daphne said sliding out from under the cloak and muttering the password to the grumpy wizard. He swung open the portrait and with one more look at Harry, Daphne gracefully slinked behind the door. Harry with a goofy smile, for once happily made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower from the Slytherin Dungeons.

000000000

Harry woke up with a smile plastered on his face. He practically jumped out of bed and into the shower. He dressed in a plain black shirt and jeans. Ron tiredly rubbed his eyes, his hair sticking out all over the place.

"Harry?" He mumbled.

"Yeah mate. What's up?" Harry cleaned his glasses off with his shirt them put them back on.

"Hermione and I were wanting to talk to you for a bit today. I'm sure you'll see Hermione down for breakfast already so just wait for me to join you two. Alright?"

"Sure. See you soon." He made his way down, passing no one in the common room and made his way to the Great Hall. It was after all a Saturday. He was surprised that Ron got up as early as he did. 'Probably Hermione's doing,' he thought.

He found Hermione, eating quietly at the table with an open book to her side.

"Hey Mione," he said sitting across from her.

"Good morning Harry. Did you see if Ronald woke up?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, he said to wait for him."

"Good." She smiled.

They ate in silence. Not long after they both finished Ron bounded up to them and hurriedly filled a plate of food. Hermione and Harry shared a look and both rolled their eyes. Before Ron could fill a second plate, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Come on Ron, you can eat more later." Ron hung his head but followed the two out of the Great Hall and down to the grounds near the lake.

"So what did you two want to talk to me about?" Harry spoke breaking the silence.

"Mainly about the holiday break." Hermione said.

"Oh, what about it?" To be honest he hadn't given it much thought.

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to come to the burrow? I mean it seems you've come to accept Dean and Ginny together but I think he is going to stay with us the entire time and well we didn't want you to feel depressed again." Ron spoke almost elegantly.

Harry thought about it. Did he even care that Dean was going to be there? No not anymore. He realized happily, and his mind wandered to his dark haired beauty. What was she going to do for Holiday break? Did he want to go to the burrow? Molly was like a mother to him, he should at least see her.

"Harry?" Hermione snapped him away from his thoughts.

"I was thinking about staying at Grimmauld place. But I could stop by the Burrow at one point or another." He thought that would be the best. Keeping him far enough away but close enough to share the holidays with his…well, family.

"That sounds great Harry," Ron gave him a pat on the back, "Mum would kill me if you didn't show up at some point. So, that means you'll be there for Christmas day right? That way all of us can exchange gifts."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "I promise I'll be there."

Harry left Ron and Hermione cuddling by the lake, he was glad that he would see his best friends over the holiday and glad that considered him to be a part of the family still that she would kill him if he didn't spend Christmas with them all. Life was good; he had a girlfriend who cared about him and an adopted family of the sorts. He made his way to the common room to be greeted by a familiar red head.

"Hiya Harry!" Ginny said waving.

"Hey Ginny." He returned her smile and sat down across from her.

"So, did Hermione and Ron talk to you?"

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "I'm coming over for Christmas."

"That's all? But you always spend Holiday break with us."

"I know, but it's different now Ginny, you of all people should know that." Ginny looked away.

"But I never wanted to lose you as a friend."

Harry sighed, "You haven't lost me. I couldn't help but be angry towards you for a while. But you'll be happy to know I've moved on." Ginny's brow sharply rose.

"Oh? Did you moved on, on your own or did you have help?" She asked playfully, but Harry thought he detected a hint of jealously. Maybe it's because he had moved on so quickly, but that's what she wanted. Right?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He jested back at her. It was nice to talk to her again. He felt like he had a friend back.

"Actually I would." She swung her legs under her, only sitting on her knees. "What's her name? I hope she's intelligent and not just some slag like Lavender."

'Was this really happening?' Harry thought. Was she honestly giving him questioning his ability to pick out a decent girl to replace her? I guess that was the final proof he needed to know that she was over him, she had moved on. But Harry realized it didn't really matter anymore. Yes, he thought this was the girl for him but she didn't. And Harry would never push a girl to do anything they didn't want to.

He stood growing tried of the conversation. Sure he asked Daphne to be his girlfriend but their relationship was private. He didn't see the need to ruin it. He had his friends and Daphne and wanted to keep them separate, at least for now. Harry saw no harm in it. Sensing that the conversation was over Ginny swung out her legs and sat fully on the chair once more. She gave him a look that said, "This conversation isn't over yet Potter." Harry laughed silently at that.

"Dean is a lucky guy, I hope he realizes that."

"Oh Dean knows." Both Harry and Ginny turned toward the boy's stairs to see Dean coming towards them. "Hey fireball." Dean said sweetly wrapping his arms around Ginny for a hug. He looked up at Harry, "Hey."

"Hey." Harry nodded and continued his way up the stairs Dean had just descended from. He wanted to get a nap in before he went to see Daphne. He smiled widely at the thought of her as he climbed into his bed. He knew exactly where his dreams where going to take him and he couldn't have been happier.

00000000

Harry stood waiting outside the Room of Requirement under his invisibility cloak. She knew he was going to be, she just couldn't actually see him. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, it was dark out and her boyfriend was invisible, she needed to focus. Daphne had half-expected that he would come pick her up in the dungeons out of precaution. But alas he had left her to creep around the castle, Daphne was rather riffed at that, she had to throw her hair clip in a different direction to escape Mrs. Norris. It was one of her favorites. Daphne smirked wickedly, he would have to pay for that and she knew how he could, in more ways than one.

At that moment a hand reached out and wrapped around her own; Daphne's body tensed at first but then relaxed. It was Harry's hand; she could feel it. He slipped off the cloak and smiled. Her gaze melted as she saw it, it was brilliant the way a simple smile could affect her so greatly. She couldn't help but relevé onto her tippy-toes and kiss him softly on the lips. Harry greedily pulled her closer to him.

"I've been thinking about that all day." He said, slightly pulling away.

"Have you now?" Daphne ginned, "And what else have you been thinking about?"

"How badly I want you." He nipped at her ear. Daphne moaned his voice hit with its low tremors propelling waves of pleasure down her spine. He grabbed her by her waist and a door appeared to them. Daphne's eyes had glazed over and could barely care all she wanted to do was ravish her boyfriend.

The door shut tightly behind them, yet they both were focused solely on the other that neither one of them jumped at the noise. Everything was far away, they could only feel themselves; their bodies touched together eagerly, almost as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Harry nimbly pulled off her shirt, his calloused fingers brushed over her skin, sending shivers throughout her whole body. Her breath was caught in her throat, something had changed; every touch, look, and kiss felt more intimate.

Harry laid her down on the bed. The room was simple, just a room with a four-poster bed and a roaring fire to keep themselves warm. His burning kisses made their way down from her neck to her chest. Her breathing picked up in speed, heart racing from the anticipation of what was to come.

And yet nothing did. Harry moved himself back away from her. He bent forward and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I just," Harry looked away trying to gather his words. "It must seem odd for the guy to stop this from happening but honestly I just want to be with you tonight."

Daphne nodded, "I understand Harry. You don't have to explain to me. As long as you still want me that is."

"Oh believe me, I still want you. It is taking a lot of will power not to shag your brains out right now. Trust me on that one." Daphne snickered. "But really," he took her hand in his, "I just want to be with you."

Daphne sincerely smiled, she felt the happiest she had ever been with him. Maybe now was as good as ever to ask him the question that had been nagging at her.

"Harry," Daphne rambled out nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to my home with me for Christmas? Maybe just for a week even." She glazed away flexing her feet, starring at them.

Harry beamed, "Yeah I would love to go." He narrowed his eyes, "Your mother wouldn't mind though?"

Daphne pondered this, 'would she be mad?' "I'm not absolutely sure about that. I know she wants me to marry into the Malfoy family, but the Potter family is just as well off, if not better than the Malfoy's now. Maybe if she sees it that way, she'll get to know you and why you mean so much to me."

"Then of course I will come and I'll make sure she'll want you to be with me rather than Malfoy." Harry smirked.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're going to be the only good thing there on Christmas Eve."

Harry's face fell; causing Daphne's to fall in turn. "What's wrong?"

"I have to be at the Weasley's for Christmas. I hope it would not be rude to spend Christmas Eve with your family and then to leave to spend Christmas with another?"

"Oh no, I see no wrong in that. They are much of your family than I am." Silence overcame them; they both knew how much that statement was true. "I'm just glad you're coming for the time you are."

Harry smiled and took Daphne into his arms, "Me too. I'm curious to see were you grown up. No doubt very much well off then I was."

"I may have grown up in a richer setting, but trust me I felt just as alone as you did."

"Didn't you and your sister ever get along?" Harry's mind went to the Weasely siblings, sure they weren't the best towards each other but in the end they loved each other.

Daphne lowered her eyes in thought, "I don't think we really ever did. When father died, mother spent all her time doting on Astoria and leaving me to do as I pleased. It wasn't the ideal way to spend childhood," she took a deep breath knowing the Harry was going to have to know…everything. "That's why Draco and I got close. He parents never really cared for him, I mean they did but at the time Mr. Malfoy was just focused on gaining power and Mrs. Malfoy was just focused on socializing. So when the Malfoy's would visit our estate, Draco and I found a kinship in one another. He was the only friend I had before coming to Hogwarts and even then most Slytherins aren't really friends." She chuckled slightly.

Harry lifted her chin with a hand and looked into her eyes, "Now you have me." He kissed her slowly, but Daphne couldn't help but wonder if she really had all of him. They were still in secret although he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was confusing but Harry's kiss momentarily dissipated all of her worries.

He moved back away from her, yet let an arm hang around her shoulder. "You know that right? " She turned her head to face him. "That I'm here for you. Yeah?"

Daphne paused before nodding, "Yeah, yeah I know."

He smiled at her causing her to smile back, "You know I love you."

Her eyes widened, "Yeah?" He nodded. "Yeah."

Daphne's smile couldn't have gotten any wider, softly she spoke back; "I love you too."

He kissed her head and held her close, they laid there on the bed in silence; they didn't need to speak: each thinking something else. Daphne doubting that Harry was ready enough to actually move on and Harry wondering about how he could have the same emotion for two different girls.

000000000000000000

Daphne stood near the train, her mother was sending a car for her and Astoria to take. Which if you think about was rather silly but that was their mother. She held her book to her chest and craned her neck in her efforts to catch Harry on his way out. She had missed breakfast and wanted to make sure she got to see him before he left for the Holidays, of course she would see him but she still wanted to see him. Loud boisterous laughter made Daphne turn to look behind her. There he was; Daphne's face dropped a little, he was next to _her_, granted he was with his other two friends; but he was smiling with her. She shook her head a little, who was she to get mad at him for having friends. But were his feelings completely gone for her, that was something that ate at Daphne, had he really moved on. Of course he cared and loved her but was she the only one?

She watched him walk pass her, without a second glance. Did he even wonder where she had been during breakfast; did he even care at all? Her winter blues dropped to the ground, was he going to even come to the estate? She glanced around her, she was standing alone, she could see Astoria's long blonde hair talking to Draco, and luckily neither one of them noticed her. She sighed dropping her head again and started to walk back. She just wanted to be alone right now.

"Daphne!" She heard a voice call out to her, but she didn't really listen to it. "Daphne!" The voice called out again, this time she turned around, surprised to see who it was.

"Harry?" Her voice was somehow meek, how did he manage these reactions from her.

"Where were you at breakfast?" His eyes showed Daphne nothing but concern, making her forget all about Ginny.

"I over slept and had to finish packing, I should have planned better but I didn't." She smiled, looking up at him. He bent done and gave her a peek on the lips.

"I'll miss you Daphne, but I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, you will. Oh!" She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and placed it in his hands. "That's our address, you would probably need that." They shared a laugh.

"See you Daphne."

"Bye Harry." Daphne watched him run back onto the train.

Soon she would see him and everything would be okay. She smiled to herself as she made her way to Astoria and Draco. She nodded to them both, standing a little back from them waiting for the family car. Draco never let her out of his sight. He knew something was going on with her and that Potter boy and it made him boil up with hate. He longed to actually touch her, everything he had ever known was that he was meant to be with her. So why was it so hard? Why did the golden boy get everything that he wanted? He would show her, make her realize that they were the ones to be together. She would see. He looked back to Astoria and nodded, although he hadn't the faintest idea what she was talking about.

The sleek black car pulled up and Draco opened the door for both sisters. Astoria climbed in first followed by Daphne. Draco smiled; this holiday would turn out different. He could feel it.


	5. Bravado

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Let's get that straight. **

**A/N: This chapter is short but I am already working on the next one and that should be posted before this weekend ends. Hell you might even get two more chapters before this week is over. I've been busy but I have not given up on this story. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted you are all keeping me motivated. I hope you enjoy this chapter, no matter the length. **

**Hidden Behind the Mask **

**Bravado **

Harry jumped onto the train again he felt elated after his exchange of goodbyes with Daphne. He tucked her address into his pocket; nothing was going to stop him from visiting her. Nothing at all. He made his way to their compartment when he saw Dean standing outside of it with Ginny in the door way.

"Dean! I never said I didn't want you to come. You know I even sent my mother an owl notifying her that you were staying."

Dean sagged his arms forward, "Yeah but you also knew I had to go to my home first, how do you expect me not to?" He was sheepish now for a Gryffindor compared to Ginny who was like a tigress.

"I never said you couldn't go home!" She exasperated in frustration. "I just said make sure you get to the burrow in a decent time or my mother will have a fit. That's all."

"Sorry Ginny." Harry almost felt sorry for the bloke. He didn't understand the way Ginny functioned and she didn't understand him. He shrugged mentally. They had chosen each other, who was he to give his opinion.

"Well, I'll be sure to get there Ginny before your mum sends me a Howler." She smiled at him before giving him a hug. Harry realized something then, he didn't feel that tug of jealously on his heart, as he once would have. He was content in himself to know she didn't matter to him that way anymore. He felt like he had life in his step again, Daphne had shown him he could move on and he had.

He finally reached Ginny and Dean with the train jerked to a start. All three of them stumbled a bit but caught themselves from falling. Harry chuckled quietly thinking that if Hermione had been one of them, she would have fallen. "You two going to make up and get inside that compartment? Or am I going to have to push you both in there?"

Ginny glanced up at Harry with bewilderment. Was Harry actually joking and smiling at them? Was this really the Harry Potter who had come back from the war? It took a moment for Ginny to come to her senses before she said anything. "I was just going back in."

Dean shrugged at Harry, "Seamus asked me to join him but I'll be join you all soon." He said the last part to Ginny before capturing her lips with his. He parted ways, Harry giving him a wave before Ginny and him sat with the rest.

"Hello Harry." Luna's dreamy voice greeted him as he took a seat next to her.

"Luna." Harry nodded. Ginny sat across from him sitting next to Hermione and Ron. Harry never bothered to stare at her, he was almost as he had resided not to be the forlorn sick puppy but return to the carefree boy who no longer had to worry about his impending doom.

Ginny's brown eyes studied him all throughout the ride to King's Cross. Had she made the mistake of moving on to soon? On not giving him the time he needed to forget the war. Ginny hung her head, gazing at her hands. How could she have given up Harry Potter for her own selfish reasons? At that moment Dean finally joined them, apologizing to her profusely for not coming back sooner.

Had she really given up Harry for him? How could she have been such a nutter?

000000000000

The car ride was one of the longest uncomfortable moments Daphne had experienced. She had tried to sit as far away from Draco as possible but he only sat closer to her. He never even spoke to her, as they both let Astoria babble on about nothing important. It was his distance, or lack there of, that made her body slam her arms against her side. If he was back to being her 6-year-old friend once more then things would have been different. But knowing, just knowing, that he wanted her as something more….she just couldn't handle it.

She knew he was trying to right his wrongs; which was perfectly fine. But it didn't change the fact that she didn't love him like that. Maybe, under different circumstances she could have. But she the longest time he made she sure was made aware of the friend she had lost and it hurt her. Daphne didn't think Draco knew just how much that hurt was and she never planned on telling him, if she could help it.

The driver pulled up to the Greengrass manor first, seeing as how Draco wanted to be dropped off last. Astoria gave a flirty wave to Draco as she bid him a goodbye. Daphne rolled her eyes and made a move to get out of the claustrophobic car before Draco wrapped his spider like fingers over her small wrist.

"When I come over to visit, I do hope you will give me a chance to speak with you. We are over due for a talk Daphne, whether you want to hear me out or not. At least gave me that." His silver eyes seemed to plead with her but she didn't want to say 'yes'. However, a part of her didn't have the heart to tell him 'no' either. Daphne just nodded her head and pulled herself quickly from him.

Astoria looked at her with a jealous smile, "What was that all about."

"Nothing." She could tell Astoria didn't accept her answer but she didn't have time to protest before their mother came out to greet them. She floated to them as if she was born graceful. Her blonde hair was delicately arranged in a side bun.

She was just as petite as Astoria, her height reaching 5'9" (with 2" heels). Astoria was still growing but Daphne was sure she would be the same height as their mother. Her father, she remembered towered over her as a small girl. He was roughly around 6"4 and had a strong build to him. She was always daddy's girl, Astoria favoring their mother. But not Daphne, she was always his.

When he died, it shattered her world. He would no longer pick her up and spin her around in greeting. He would never get to finish telling her all about his Quidditch days in Hogwarts or how to ride her own broom. Instead, she was left alone in a cold household. Her mother teaching her the ways of hosting parties, teaching her to be proper never teaching her what it was like to really live.

Chloe Lorelei Heart nee Greengrass hugged her youngest daughter with the look of a proud mother. Daphne stood back watching the two. Both had sapphire eyes, golden blonde hair, and a tall petite frame. Even though Astoria was fifteen she was still taller then Daphne. Daphne got her looks from her father, Torin Greengrass. Her rich dark hair and winter blue eyes to be exact. However, he was tall and she was short, 5'5" and curvy. But she had to get that from her father's side none-the-less.

Chloe only looked over and Daphne and smiled, "Did you girls let young Malfoy make his escape before I could say hello to him?"

"Apparently he wanted to get to away from seeing you." Astoria widened her eyes in astonishment that Daphne spoke to their mother as such but Chloe only pursed her lips in disappointment.

"Come in girls I have the house elf preparing us tea." She and Astoria started to walk off. Daphne had yet to let her mother know the Malfoy's were going to be the only visitors she would be receiving this Holiday. Well, teatime was as good as anytime.

She left her trunk by Astoria's knowing a House Elf would be coming to collect it as soon as they went inside. The house seemed stuffy, which was silly really because of how spacious it was. As they all sat down for tea, Daphne held her breath. She was going to have to borrow some of Harry's Gryffindor courage to speak her mind and enter the perfectly molded pit of despair her mother created.

0000000000000000

Grimmauld place it was still empty with Kreacher being it's only companion. Kreacher had changed, coming to accept Harry as his master and getting rid of the items that closely resembled the mistress that once took reign over the house. It was just empty and cold, no doubt having to do with the death of Sirius Black.

Harry sighed, dropping his bag to the floor. Memories that haunted his mind now came at him like the plague. His nightmares showing in the daytime, when it was suppose to be safe. He could see him falling, falling back behind the veil. He could still hear the nail biting laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. The bitch and it coming to her when Molly Weasley ended her life, although Neville and himself would have loved to be the one to hit her with the final blow.

But Harry knew revenge was never the way. He could recall countless times when Remus reminded him of just that. Remus the one who saw it in him self to guide him, keep him grounded just as Hermione tried to do. Remus had died fighting in this war, but he never once sought revenge only the promise of building the Wizarding World to a better place. The war had taken so much from Harry with no remorse. But he felt even worse for Theodore Lupin, one who would never get to meet his amazing parents. The war just left him with his Grandmother and an 18-year-old boy who couldn't get his head on straight. Teddy's life had changed drastically and Harry wondered if he could feel it.

"Master Potter." Harry was shaken from his revere as Kreacher came into view. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Kreacher."

"I have arranged for you to eat your meal by the fireplace, it's the warmest part of the house." He could just hear the added, 'because no one is here'. Harry was positive that the house would have been warmer if it had been filled with more bodies. "You also received two letters. I shall take your trunk to your room."

Before Harry could protest Kreacher took a hold of it and popped away. The protest was replaced by the question of the two letters. It hadn't even been an hour since he stepped off the train at King's Cross and already people were writing him. He shook his head as he stepped in the living room. The fire crackled and he instantly felt the warmth touch his skin. He picked up the first letter, as he sat down. He recognized Ron's hand writing right away and opened it up to read:

Harry,

Bill and Fleur have come to visit. They said they have important news and want you to be here when they announce what it is. Mum insists that you stay until you go to visit that "friend" of yours. Although, you should give up hiding who the friend is since we all know its Teddy. **[Harry sighed in relief, leave it up to everyone to assume a better excuse than he would have made up himself] **So stay until you have to leave to see him, or mum will have a fit with you staying by yourself and then come back for Christmas. Ugh, mum is also nagging me to add in the fact that Andromeda and Teddy are more than welcomed to join us for Christmas, seeing has how they are practically family.

Ron

P.S.- Bring your Firebolt, or else you'll get bored…quickly.

Harry chuckled at the last statement as he folded up the letter. He would need to remember to write Andromeda so that she could cover up for him but also invite them to Christmas. He really should have gone to see his Godson but Daphne had to come first. He needed to prove himself to her and this was one way how. If there was anyone he could trust to keep his secret it would be Andromeda, since she had to keep one of her own for so long.

He picked up the second letter. There was no handwriting on the front just a wax seal on the back. He narrowed his eyes as he opened it.

Harry,

I informed my mother that you are going to be visiting and joining our family for a week during this holiday break. To say she was peeved is an understatement. She even spilt her tea and for a 'lady' to do that they have to have reached the boiling point. However, because you're famous, or whatever, she's planning your engagement to my sister; even though I told her you're my boyfriend. Lovely woman isn't she. I just wanted you to know you are expected. I hope these weeks fly by fast so that I can see you. While you're off having fun remember that I am pulling my hair out. Miss you.

Always,

Daphne

Harry sighed Daphne's mother should see what a treasure she was. However, he didn't understand most Pureblood's anyway, so it wasn't like it was too surprising. It was odd that the girl he picked to be…his girlfriend, had issues of her own. But maybe that's why he sought her out he could tell that she needed him as much he needed her.

Tomorrow afternoon he would go to the burrow, somehow get through those weeks before getting to see Daphne and then back to the Weasley's and then hopefully after Christmas he could spend some quality time with his Godson. Needless to say the Holidays were going to be an interesting one at that.


End file.
